metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Metroid (manga)
The Super Metroid 4-koma styled manga was a Japanese manga digest Shounen Oh Game Comic. It was only released in Japan and is not canon--it is more of a humorous parody for fans of the game than anything else. It consisted of quick four-panel jokes with little to no continuity, and placed Samus in various amusing situations based around Super Metroid. Issue 1: Round and Round Round and Round is the first issue and was written by Matsumoto Hidetaka. A common recurring theme in this issue is Samus's obsession with round objects, and her girlish, carefree attitude in contrast to the frantic Federation radio operator serving as an assistant. The Scientists A scientist at Ceres Space Colony shows the Infant Metroid to two boys. He says that it is his job to discover its purpose for mankind. One boy bravely volunteers to put it on his head, but panics when it begins eating him. The scientist concludes from this that Metroids can not be used as hats. The Scientists (Continued) The other boy suggests that if they turn the Metroid upside down, it can be used as a salad bowl. The Metroid only eats the salad, prompting the suggestion that it can be used a garbage disposal. Samus's Vacation Samus is in a romantic mood. She walks out onto a sunny field, curls up into her Morph Ball, and relaxes. I Don't Wanna Work! Ceres is under attack. As Ridley makes off with the Infant Metroid, a radio operator there sends a distress call to Samus, only to hear her answering machine. The operator, however, is not fooled, because he can see Samus in her Morph Ball, hiding nearby. She Finds a Small "O" Samus defeats a Zoomer and it leaves behind a small energy pickup. Samus is enthralled by its roundness, but just as she touches it, it disappears. She Finds a Big "O" Samus defeats another Zoomer, which leaves a large energy pickup. Samus is once again excited by it, but it disappears, leaving her mad. The Chozo Statue Samus finds a Chozo Statue with a round upgrade (an Item Sphere) in its hands. She shoots at it, revealing it to be a Missile Tank, but she abandons it because it's not round anymore. Shoot It, Samus! Samus fires at many Zoomers in various directions but just as she fires straight up, she wrenches her neck. Regular Recharge Samus is in a pool of water, being pulled down by a Yapping Maw, but she manages to escape its grasp. She then finds a Recharge Station (incorrectly identified as an Energy Tank) but she is still wet and just as she inserts her Arm Cannon inside, she is electrocuted. What's Inside the Miniboss? Samus encounters the Spore Spawn and is elated that it is round. But when it opens up, she gets angry and fires at it but stops as soon as it closes again. Her Federation operator notes that this unusual fighting style of hers works in her favor for once. Looks Happy, Looks Sad Samus encounters Crocomire and begins battling it. She leaps onto its head and then begins counting all of its eyes. She cheers when she finds that all eight are round, blissfully unaware that the embarrassed Crocomire is pushing her into a spiked wall. An Unexpected Discovery Samus returns to her Gunship, takes off her Power Suit, and begins cleaning up. Just as the Federation contacts her, Samus curls up into her Morph Ball and rests. Lots of Information The Ceres radio operator complains that Samus has been goofing off. Samus denies this and sends in her map data to show that she has made a lot of progress. The operator is embarrassed to find that all her notes on the map are about the location of round things she has found. Reminisces Samus tells the Ceres operator about how she had to train rigorously to reach the physical level she is at now, but recalls that there was one thing that she was always bad at as a child: the swingset. This has just come back to haunt her because she is hanging from a magnetic surface with her Grapple Beam, unable to go anywhere. She Sure Likes "O" The impatient Ceres operator chides Samus for her laziness, telling her that while she is goofing off, the Infant Metroid remains in danger. Samus decides to go in and save it, while thinking about how round its nuclei are. Issue 2: Oh, Metroid! "Oh, Metroid!" is the second issue and was written by Hikka Ichiro. Unlike the incarnation of Samus in "Round and Round", Ichiro's depiction of Samus is far more trigger friendly. Little Baby Deep in SR388, Samus discovers the Infant Metroid and takes it back to Ceres Space Station. The scientists at Ceres note that it has imprinted on Samus as its Mother. One of the scientists jokes that the Infant looks just like its new mother, prompting an enraged Samus to burn him to a crisp, while a confused baby looks on. Samus Aran's Happiness Samus trains in her Power Suit, but falls off a platform. Her weight cracks the floor and she sinks into the ocean. She then curls up into a ball and decides that she is still happy even though she is failing at her job this moment. Unfortunate Color Two scientists at Ceres are talking when they try to enter a Red Door, only to find that it is locked. After several failed attempts, the doorway explodes and Samus walks through, having just blasted the door open with Missiles. Trap Samus is exercising when the floor beneath her collapses. At first, Samus believes that she fell through a Disintegration Block, but then a scientist jokes that Samus's weight was enough to break through the floor. Samus is not amused and burns the scientist with her Arm Cannon. "Gourmet" Expert A Samus Eater begins eating Samus, then immediately spits her out. Samus is offended that the creature decided that she didn't taste good. Peeping Samus discovers the X-Ray Scope and decides to see through the wall. To her great surprise, she accidentally sees two Etecoons engaged in foreplay. She immediately runs off, apologizing profusely. ...And She's A Star Samus uses her Shinespark to shoot out of the atmosphere, only to smack into a moon. Several Space Pirates see her falling, mistake her for a shooting star, and make a wish that they could rule the galaxy. Issue 3: Find The Baby!! "Find the Baby" is the third issue and was written by Kan Sonsa. This issue primarily concerns the interactions between Samus and the Pirate leaders. Samus here is never seen without her Power Suit. Find The Baby!! Samus yells at Mother Brain to give her back the Infant Metroid. Mother Brain then releases dozens of Metroids, each looking slightly different. The reader is then challenged to find the real one. Soccer Shot Samus hears dozens of Space Pirates coming up behind her. When she questions what is going on, the Pirates kick her while she is in her Morph Ball and launch her like a soccer ball. Motion Sickness Samus begins to fall but manages to grapple herself to a Grapple Point just in time. She spins around crazily, manages to land on a ledge, then takes off her helmet and regurgitates. This is the first time Samus is seen throwing up in any Metroid media; she would later vomit during a cutscene in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption after destroying Mogenar and becoming further corrupted by Phazon. Ice Beam Instructions Samus discovers the Ice Beam. She proceeds to use her arm cannon as a melee weapon on a variety of enemies, but the hard shell of a Holtz cracks the cannon's casing and causes the weapon to backfire, freezing her solid. New Summer Night's Dream Samus Shinesparks into the sky. Kraid, Draygon, Phantoon, and Ridley watch as she flies off out of the atmosphere. Samus suddenly explodes and falls, as the watching villains exclaim "Fireworks!" You Have To Press "R" Samus attempts to diagonal-Shinespark onto a ledge, but she aims incorrectly and rams into her gunship. Samus and the ship are both left heavily bruised. Going To Bed Samus uses her Arm Cannon to lock up the many locks in her house, then goes to sleep under the table, as the Infant Metroid squeaks. Link to Translation *Metroid Database es:Super Metroid (Manga) ru:Super Metroid (манга) Category:Manga